A large number of electrical connectors are known that transmit electric currents and voltages in a medium-current or high-current and/or a medium-voltage or high-voltage range. The connectors need to ensure, temporarily and/or permanently, problem-free transmission of electric power, for example for supplying and/or distributing electrical energy, in warm, possibly hot, contaminated, humid and/or chemically aggressive environments. Different connectors are made to serve the needs of different applications and, consequently, a great number of different connectors are known and used.
High-current connectors, for example, can be installed on an electrical unit, such as on/in an accumulator or a battery, in an inverter, or in a switchgear. High fuel costs and attempts to reduce environmental impacts make electric and hybrid vehicles necessary in the automotive sector. These vehicles handle high electric operating currents and/or voltages, wherein the related components of the electric or hybrid vehicles, including high-current/high-voltage cables (e.g. stranded wire, conductor rail, etc.) and the contacts thereof (e.g. connecting piece, bus bar, etc.), must be designed accordingly.
Japanese Patent 08306417 A (“JP 08306417 A”) discloses an electrical high-current connector comprising a flat strand, the two longitudinal end sections of the flat strand have flat end contact sleeves. A comparatively large first passageway in the contact sleeve is larger than a passageway in the flat strand of the respective end. The passageway in the flat strand has substantially a same diameter as a comparatively small second passageway in the contact sleeve. In an application of the high-current connector, a nut, with a washer, is screwed directly onto the flat strand in the region of the first passageway. The end contact sleeve is mounted opposite, for example, on a bolt-shaped battery terminal.
Japanese Patent Application 2008/041330 A (“JP 2008/041330 A”) discloses an electrical high-current connector comprising a flat strand, the two longitudinal end sections of the flat strand have flat end contact sleeves. In the end contact sleeve and in the related longitudinal end section of the flat strand, a passageway is established, by which the high-current connector is attached to a bolt-shaped battery terminal. The passageway in the flat strand is reinforced by a cylindrical support collar in order to receive a clamping force on the related end contact sleeve, so that an external surface of the related end contact sleeve does not arch under the resulting voltages.
A high-current electrical connector 10′ according to the prior art is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises an electrical stranded wire 100′ and a solid electrical connecting piece 200′, in particular a solid electrical bus bar 200′. The stranded wire 100′ and the connecting piece 200′ are initially produced separately from one another. To form the high-current connector 10′, the stranded wire 100′, for example as a flat strand 100′, is braided from individual strands, and the connecting piece 200′ is embossed/stamped from a sheet, then finished and prepared for a soldering or welding process. A longitudinal end section 900 of the stranded wire 100′ is prepared and compacted. The free longitudinal end of the compacted longitudinal end section 900 of the stranded wire 100′ is subsequently prepared for a soldering or welding process, and the connecting piece 200′ is soldered or welded 910 onto the compacted longitudinal end section 900 of the stranded wire 100′. This production method is time-consuming and thus costly.